His Torture
by Heart Rhymes
Summary: Duo Maxwell was forced to take a break from work, but when he wished he wasn't bored anymore, he never meant he wanted this to happen. (Yaoi)
1. Prologue

Warnings: Violence, attempted suicide, blood, revenge, and all that good stuff. No lemons here, but will be at ArchiveofOurOwn account!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a boring evening on L2 as one Duo Maxwell lounged in his worn-out armchair. Rain splattered against the glass window and wind rattled the house he stayed in. Heero and Hilde had insisted he finally take some time off, but he suspected they noticed he was getting tired. It wasn't that he was tired of working, it's just that he was tired of these vivid dreams he's been receiving that he can't even remember.

But they weren't important, what was important however was trying to have some fun while being cooped up in this house! He wished the other pilots were here, they made things lively. With Trowa and Quatre being all cute and blushy toward each other while Wufei was someone he could tease as well. But no, he was stuck in this damned boring house on his own.

However, just as he was about to rant some more in his head about how bored he was a knock was heard at the door. It was a soft knock but Duo's hearing was pretty dead on and he got up quickly. Maybe someone did come to visit him, or maybe he was going to have to kick some ass. Did robbers knock before they steal things? How peculiar.

As he opened the door unsure which fighting stance he needed too he froze. Out in the rain was a person he wasn't expecting. A blonde boy soaked to the boys, with extremely sad eyes. Before he could stop his mouth he spoke.

"Quatre Raberba Winner what the hell happened to you?" His voice was laden with concern but he couldn't help throw the question at his friend.

Quatre stumbled toward Duo and in the light of his hoem Duo could see tears now, not rain.

"Duo….Duo…please…don't send me back to him…to them…."

"What do you mean? Is it WEI? Is it your family again? I mean seriously, those sisters of ours need to let it go."

With a shake of his head Quatre reached for Duo, but due to exhaustion he began to fall, no longer able to support himself.

Duo however was good at timing and reaction and caught the blonde gently. "Quatre…what has happened to you?"

"Duo…." But no other words came out of the blonde's mouth as he sagged against his friend's arms, eyes closed as well as his heart.

"I'm going to so find out what the hell happened you?" As he voiced this question with a dark growl he easily lifted up the blonde and carried him upstairs to their guest room.

The rain continued on, with lighting and thunder in the mix, but they meant nothing as much as his friend meant now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone this is not my first fanfic, but this will be my first completed one! I've always chickened out and run away from my works, but I am not going to do it this round.

So please enjoy and I will try to update as soon as possible. :3


	2. Chapter 1

I'm sorry guys if this seems awkward but as I have mentioned in the story that I'm still working on my writing and my bravery to complete this. So yeah there will be a lot of mistakes but hopefully in time i'll grow o of it and become loads better! Practice, practice, practice! Thanks for people's interest in this! I appreciate it! *waves to readers*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun climbed over his face. The warm beams of light made it hard to ignore that he needed to wake up from the sweet dreams of denial he floated in. Sitting up on a bed he paused a moment realizing it wasn't his bed. Tilting his head through hazy eyes he spotted someone sitting in a chair.

Oh! Right….

"Duo…is that you? I'm…I'm sorry for intruding on you, Heero and Hilde like this."

The figure got up slowly and went toward Quatre, and the blonde sighed. "Ah, it's you Heero. But I _am_ sorry for coming in unexpectedly like this."

Heero placed a hand over his forehead and tilted his head. "Your fever is lower….that is good."

Sitting up a bit more Quatre wondered if he really was here. Is this a dream? Is he going to wake up to that nightmare he witnessed?

A finger gently flicked his forehead and he blinked, realizing he had spaced out. With a sigh he looked down at the covers.

"Heero…you…didn't contact Trowa did you?"

"No, Duo said not to. Now, rest." He gently pushed Quatre down on the bed and pulled up the covers. Quatre would have laughed at the motherly way Heero tucked him in if he didn't feel so horrible and embarrassed.

"Thank you." Laying further down Quatre closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Satisfied with this Heero left the room quietly and shut the door. He went down to the kitchen and found two violet eyes staring at him intently.

"So…?"

"He didn't say much, just asked us to not contact Trowa."

Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Well he seemed relieved when I told him we didn't. I'm assuming something happened between him and Trowa."

Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wooden chair he was creaking on, Duo gave a long sigh. "If that is the case it must've been something bad. He looked like a total mess Heero. He passed out right in front of me."

Heero nodded, thinking.

Duo stood up suddenly and made a beeline for the phone. Heero dodged in front of him, blocking the phone with an outstretched arm. "No Duo. Don't call Trowa. We'll let Quatre decide when it is right."

"But what if he decides it's never right? Trowa might be worried to death right now wondering where Quatre is."

"Quatre is sensible; he'll tell us when he's ready. For now, let's keep him here and watch over him."

Pouting slightly Duo was not satisfied with this answer but it will have to do. "So what do you suggest?"

"What do you mean?" Heero tilted his head curious of the long-braided mans words.

"With Quatre. He can't mope about all day, it's not in him."

Heero leaned next to the phone, his eyes going up at the ceiling as he thought what they should have Quatre do.

"I got it!" Duo yelled, causing Heero to blink unmoved by the interjection. "We have him work with us at the Scrap Yard!"

Heero blinked again, then gave a slow nod. "It would take his mind off things."

Duo grinned clapping his hands together. "Great! When Quatre feels better we'll take him out there and get his mind off things."

The both of them stared at each other, Duo with a smile, and Heero with a thoughtful little smile. Then Heero moved to the cabinets above their stove and began to pull out what he needed to make breakfast. When Quatre would begin to feel better they will help their friend and hopefully get down to the bottom of what happened.


End file.
